


Christen & Julie

by qthedoor



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthedoor/pseuds/qthedoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beating of her heart and sweat on her palms became less due to her anxiety over the game and more due to the fact that Christen was looking at her as if she were the stars and the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christen & Julie

"Girls who I'd bang if I were gay..." Crystal grinned slyly as she cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm.”

"There are so many! I think a definite would be Alex Morgan.”

Ali laughed. "So eager, Moe.”

The five friends all sat in Crystal's house, giggling over their empty beer bottles and any other alcoholic beverage they could get their hands on.

They had played games and had talked for hours before the particular subject had come up while the girls were beyond tipsy.

"Anyone would say Alex Morgan. Especially Heath who gets all sad when Servando and her are near." Ali giggled and leaned her head back.

"Hmm who else..." Morgan tapped her chin and rolled her eyes to a Julie who did not look at all comfortable with the choice of topic.

"Ashlyn Harris, if you like that type," Crystal giggles as if what she said was the best joke she's ever made.

Julie remains silent throughout her friends' slurred words and laughs. The topic was one she found more interesting than she should and she was so scared that if she partook in it, her friends would notice how effected she really was over the subject.

Ali suddenly sat up straighter and opened her eyes from her dazed state. "Oh! That girl who's like the best forward on our rival high school. What's her name Becks?"

"Oh yeah her skin was so clear! I wanted her skin."

Morgan and Julie wouldn't know who Ali was referring to because they were newbies on their highschool soccer team opposed to Ali and Becky who had been on the team years prior. Julie had found her love for her position just recently and planned on sticking to it for a while.

"Christen Press. Ohh that girl was a bitch to defend last year. Always in the right place at the right time," Becky whined, the most sober out of the five, though Julie felt quite off her buzz as the conversation continued.

Luckily, Julie's phone dinged in her jeans, giving her an excuse to leave.

Crystal tried to see the screen. "Ohh Zach texting his girl?" 

"No, he wouldn't. It's my mom," Julie said, face grim.

"Hold on honey," Crystal smirked, "you gotta tell us a girl too."

The blonde's throat constricted, making it hard to trust her voice but she got out, "I dunno, okay? No girls even come to mind, only guys who I'd hook up with." 

She then booked out of the room with a quick goodbye and getting dizzy a little from the alcohol in her system.

Ali scoffed. 

"That girl is straighter than a ruler."

"She might as well be when her parents are the way they are."

They all nodded and started talking about the NYCFC game they planned on going to.

* * *

Julie punched her boyfriends shoulder playfully, a measly attempt to stop his teasing.

"Nah but I know you're gonna play so well. You're gonna be in there doin' slide tackles," Zach grinned sweetly and leaned over the stand railing to give Julie a quick kiss good luck. The two always came to each others games; she with his football games and him with her soccer games.

Julie ran back to her team bench to start the warm up.

"Hey Julie," Morgan said as she did high knees behind her, "you see that girl on the other team?"

Julie looked where she pointed.

"The one with the brown pony tail and tannish skin."

Blue eyes finally rested on who she thought she was being directed to. "Yeah."

"That's who Kriegs and Becks was talking about apparently. Number 23."

The blonde bit her lip and only nodded as their warm up continued.

Turns out, Julie hadn't been needed to have number 23 pointed out to her. The girl was reason they were down by 2 goals the first half. Luckily, their team had been able to pull 2 goals out of their ass to end be game with a tie.

They went in a line to do their "good game" thank you. No team was more hostile than the other due to the tie, and as Julie high fived the players, her eyes locked on green eyes at the same time the green ones locked on her blue. For some unknown reason, her heart skipped a beat in that second.

Before she knew it, the green orbs had passed her with a whispered "good game" in a silky voice, but Julie couldn't even find her voice after that. 

That's the first time Christen took her breath away, and to much of Julie's embarrassment, it was just the first time they even laid eyes on each other.

* * *

"It's a house party. There's gonna girls there. Big girls, small girls, girls from any school, but the only girl I'm going to see is you," Zach kissed the side over her head, his scruffy chin scratching her cheek.

"You ain't smooth, Ertz," Crystal laughed from the drivers seat.

Julie smiled and didn't say anything, but it was forced.

The rest of the ride was uneventful until they got to the party. The party itself was pretty uneventful for Julie too. She drank and had a good time with her friends until she needed a refill.

In the kitchen, Julie headed to the sink to fill her glass with water instead of anything that would make her throw up in the morning.

"Hey." 

Julie looked up.

"Hi."

"I'm Christen. We played against each other yesterday."

There goes her heart again.

"I'm Julie."

Christen's lips are curled in a smirk and Julie didn't know if it was natural or Christen was  _trying_  to make her feel nervous.

"You played really well yesterday. Not something a defender likes to admit often," Julie told her. It was easier to talk to the girl when her eyes were adverted to filling her cup.

"Thank you," The brunette smiled and walked closer, leaning against the counter. "So what's it like to go to my school's rival school?"

The pair got to know each other and while they talked, Julie desperately tried not to stare at her lips or notice the way she played with her hands or the way her eyes shined or how she kept getting closer to Julie with each passing minute they talk. Christen even gave her her number.

Julie lost track of how long she had been in there with Christen when Ali came in yelling animatedly about how Julie was missing the fun and her boyfriend was looking for her. Julie was dragged away, giving Christen a quick goodbye much to her disliking and didn't notice how the smile that Christen had worn the entire time they had talked dropped when Ali mentioned Julie's boyfriend.

* * *

"Wait, wait," Julie gasped between pants and pushed Zach back.

"What?" was the irritated response as he detached his lips from her neck.

"I don't- I'm not really in the mood right now." The defender rehooked her bra and ran a hand through her mussed up hair (though straight hair never appears very messy). 

The football player paused then zipped his pants back up with a sigh. "It's fine JJ."

Julie stares at the carpet and cringed at the awkward silence that rarely happens with Zach.

"Wanna play Xbox?"

Zach smiled as Julie grinned and initiated a race downstairs to the TV.

* * *

She wasn't planning on getting home so late, but her and Zach spent hours trying to beat one another at FIFA and she lost track of time.

"Where have you been all day? You said you'd be home for grace!" Her mother reprimanded her the second she got home.

"I'm sorry Zach and I got caught up. Lost track of time," Julie answered easily.

Her mother raised her eyebrows giving her a warning look. "Did you now?"

Julie took one look at her mom and shook her head aggressively. "Ugh no mom! Not in that way! We were playing video games." 

She didn't even have to lie but her mom still didn't believe her.

"What a nice boy he is. You should invite him over for dinner sometime. It's been a while."

Julie's parents were fond of Zach. They thought Julie was very lucky and chose well, which she supposed was true.

"Okay mom I'll ask," Julie chuckled.

"So I heard you're playing a very tough team on Sunday. The coach has made you a starter and I'm sure you will solidify that soon enough."

"Yeah let's hope. Let's hope I don't screw it up."

* * *

She didn't. She didn't screw it up. Well into the season she was playing the best she'd every played in her life. She'd make clean slide tackles, swiftly stole balls from offenders, and just played her position well overall. 

One game in particular though, she made a huge mistake. 

She _knew_ better than to do that kind of foul in the box. Just mulling over it made her more and more frustrated with herself.

Her grip on her water bottle became uncomfortably tight as she took calculated steps to the safety beneath the bleachers while giving quick smiles to her teammates.

Once they were all walking to the locker rooms, the defender slowed to a stop. She rubbed her eyes and leaned over with her hands resting on her knees. The floor had became her only focus as she tried to control her breathing and watergates of her blue eyes. Blood rushed through her ears and just when she thought she may break down, a cool hand rested against the defenders heated skin of her arm. 

Straight blonde hair flew as Julie whipped her head towards the touch. She was surprisingly met with soft, green eyes. The defender hadn't been expecting Christen Press to come up to her so she was rendered speechless.

"Julie?" 

Julie nibbled aggressively on her lower lip as her eyes stayed locked on Christen's. 

Julie swallowed and prayed her voice would remain steady when she said, "Yeah?" 

The hand that Christen had on her arm didn't lift, but instead her thumb started rubbing light, calming circles into her skin.

"You did well," Christen smiled shyly, completely unfazed as if Julie's PK mistake wasn't a problem in the slightest and shouldn't be taken as one. Even if Julie knew that Christen was just trying to calm her, it worked and she thought she'd just pretend for the time being that she hadn't made a mistake. Plus, Christen didn't play for her team so it didn't effect her anyway.

The beating of her heart and sweat on her palms became less due to her anxiety over the game and more due to the fact that Christen was looking at her as if she were the stars and the moon. 

Christen was dressed in a sweater and scarf due to the cold weather. Her nose was slightly red too.

The silence dragged on and Julie realized she had been staring at the other girl.

"N-not that- I mean you always play so so well. Like I don't know if you've watched yourself before cause like- well I...You know what never mind," Christen's demeanor had taken a 180 from calm to slightly nervous.

"Thank you," Julie whispered, fully facing her, opening up her body language so Christen would continue to talk to her and not just walk away straight away.

"Of course," Christen's silky voice and mesmerizing eyes made her forget her surroundings, forget the game even. Christen made her feel this way which was why she had avoided her since the party. It scared her.

Much to Julie's disappointment, Christen squeezed her arm and started to move away. Their short encounter had come to an end.

"Wait," Julie blurted and watched Christen turn. "Why were you here?"

Christen grinned and winked, "I came to watch you play, babe. How else was I going to get to see you since you still haven't texted or called. I gave you my number for a reason."

Christen's eyes had this gleam in it that made Julie's knees weak.

With that, the forward turned and walked back to the bleachers, leaving Julie staring after her. 

 Clearly Julie would have a hard time not contacting her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how these two could ever work. Let's just imagine.


End file.
